The present invention relates to electronic cookers, and relates more particularly to a control circuit for controlling the operation of a multipurpose electronic cooker.
When frying ready-mixed frozen foods by a cooking pan, the temperature of the oil and the length of the frying time must be well controlled according to the instructions on the package of the ready-mixed frozen foods. However, it is not easy to accurately control the temperature of the oil and the length of the frying time by manual. If the temperature of the oil and the frying time are not accurately controlled, foods cannot be fried to the satisfactory condition. However, these controls need much experience to achieve.